Tsubaki Kasugano
Tsubaki Kasugano (in Japanese: 春日野 椿, Kasugano Tsubaki) is a villainess from Mirai Nikki and is the Sixth diary owner. Tsubaki is the High Priestess and Oracle of the Omekata Religion. Her followers know her as the Sacred Eye because of her supposed powers of clairvoyance, although this was actually granted to her by her Future Diary, the 'Clairvoyance Dairy'. She is voiced by Eri Sendai in the Japanese version of the anime, and Katherine Bristol in the English version. Appearance & Personality Tsubaki is a pretty young woman, but has poor vision, leading her to spend her entire life living in the Omekata temple. She has long dark blue hair, some of it pinned up with a butterfly-shaped hairpiece, while the rest hangs loose, part covering the right side of her face. She wears a red kimono. Tsubaki is introduced as a polite, considerate and friendly girl who fears for her life and requests that Yukiteru Amano becomes her guard until the time for her predicted Dead End passes. She is quite intelligent and relies on her own intuition, believing Yuno Gasai will be Yuki's undoing. She forms a friendship with Yuki, describing him as cute and harmless. However, she forms a tense rivalry with Yuno, both trying to pull Yukiteru from one direction to another. When Tsubaki's backstory is revealed, so are her true colours. Bitter, angry and emotional, Tsubaki really hates the world, the Omekata religion and her life, planning to become God to destroy the world and recreate it. She is quite manipulative, having manipulated Yuki, Yuno, Keigo Kurusu, Minene Uryu, and Yomotsu Hirasaka into coming to the temple in order to eliminate all of them easily. She falsifies her damsel in distress act to easily lure in Yuki, using his habit to quickly trust people against him. Upon revealing her true self, she thanks Yuki for protecting her and tells him he should get used to deception. She has her followers hold him in place so she can force a crude kiss on him to watch Yuno squirm. Twisted to the point of performing immoral acts, Tsubaki tries to rid herself of her own pain by forcing some on Yuno when she is held prisoner, suggesting to several of her male followers to gang-rape Yuno to lure in Yuki. When Yuki does arrive, Tsubaki is surprised but undeterred to kill him and Yuno. Being very attached to the handball her late mother gave her as a child, Tsubaki's anger stems from losing it during her torturous time as a sex slave for the religion's members. Upon reuniting with her ball seconds before her own death, Tsubaki is drawn to tears, although they are of anger in the manga, cursing her ball for only showing up seconds before her death. In the anime, she cries sorrowful tears. Diary & Abilities Her diary is the Clairvoyance Diary, appearing as a long green scroll. It predicts Tsubaki's future through the eyes of her followers, which gives her great control of her surroundings and any area her followers are in. Given the different entries they can see, Tsubaki can read them all and with the diverse information, carry out the best course of action, with this diary Tsubaki can be considered a tactical leader. However, it has several weaknesses. Given its reliance on her followers it can be disrupted via internal sabotage, such as when Yomotsu Hirasaka hypnotizes the followers, leading to all the entries to reveal the same thing, even though followers are at different locations, which can confuse her and being unable to tell lie from truth. Given that the Clairvoyance Diary is in fact a scroll, when used it becomes easily the most susceptible of the diaries given its great size when in comparison of cellphone-like diaries. This in turn leads Tsubaki to protect her diary instead of herself which can leave her vulnerable to attacks. Given that she was capable of luring three participants and manipulate them into protecting her from The Twelfth she can be considered a skilled manipulator. Despite her half-blindness, she seems to be able to discern things rather well and act accordingly. Also despite her crude past, her followers do obey her every word, implying she is a respected leader, even though she has made well clear that she will destroy the world. Trivia * Tsubaki is named after either the Roman god Apollo, associated with the Oracle of Greek and Roman mythology, or the Roman spring goddess Proserpina, who was imprisoned in the Underworld every few months. * "Tsubaki" (椿) means "camellia", which is a type of flower. * Tsubaki's character theme song is "Cries From Avici" by Aki Hata. Avici is the lowest level of Buddhism's version of Hell. * Tsubaki is arguably one of the most evil Diary Users, if not THE most evil. She manipulated Yuki, Yuno and Kurusu by putting on the act of someone who needed help, kissed Yuki for no reason other than to make Yuno angry (which resulted in getting her hand cut off), attempted to have Yuno gang-raped ''just to lure Yuki out of hiding ''and planned to destroy the world when she became God. * Despite her past as a sex slave, Tsubaki has no qualms over having Yuno gang-raped or sexually harassing Yuki by making out with him against his will. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cult Leaders Category:Nihilists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Satanism Category:Cataclysm Category:Imprisoned Category:Femme Fatale Category:Torturer Category:Extortionists Category:Teenagers Category:Fanatics Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Remorseful Category:Perverts Category:Lover Stealers Category:Non-Action Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Dark Priests Category:Revived Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rapists Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Misanthropes Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Scapegoat